Sugarbies: The Begining
by Animeluvr181
Summary: WARNING: If you do not like sugar, do not read this story!Insane Laughter
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS-BASKET OR ANY THING ASSOCIATED WITH IT

Sugarbies: A new Creature

"NO, for the last time Shigure you can not come to my office and try to give your rubber ducky shots." Hatori said, hanging up the phone.

Shigure sighed as he put down the phone and picked up Snuffles. (His rubber ducky.) "I'm bored" He mumbled to himself. Shigure started to shuffle down the hall and wasn't watching were he was going. He yelped when he tripped over Kyo's foot, which was "mysteriously" placed right in front of him. "NOOO!,Snuuuuufffllless!!!!" Shigure yelled.

Snuffles flew out of his hands and landed with a squeak at Kyo's feet.

" Oops, looked like you dropped your squeaky toy." Kyo said.

Shigure picked himself (and Snuffles) up from the floor and glared at Kyo. "Snuffles is not a squeaky toy. He's fun to play with. Especially when I'm bored." Shigure added.

"So he's a squeaky toy. Your running out of excuses for you perverted hobbies." Kyo said, scowling at Shigure.

"What's the matter?" said Tohru coming out of her room.

Shigure continued shuffling down the hall way, mumbling "I'm bored."

" Shigure was just telling me that he's a looser and needs help. Don't worry about it." Kyo said, and walked into his room.

"Uuummmm…" Tohru said, starting to worry about Shigure.

Kyo heard a loud "OWWWWW!" come from the hallway and didn't even think about caring. Shigure had run into a wall, half in a depressed daze over the mistreatment of Snuffles. He looked up and saw a doorway. "A doorway? What the..? I don't remember this being here." He looked at it more closely and saw that it blended in with the wall. Shigure pushed it open and peered into the darkness. He started to feel his way up a flight of stairs that spiraled around and around. At the top there was a door which Shigure couldn't see, so inevitably he ran into it.

"OWWWW!"

Kyo didn't even look up from his homework.

Shigure walked through the doorway blindly and froze in shock, his hand just coming to rest on the light switch.

There, in the dark were two blazing purple eyes, clearly focused on him. With his eyes glued to the spot, Shigure flicked on the light.

He sucked in his breath and choked, with his eyes still glued to the spot. Crouching over a sugar covered floor was a boy with short black hair and purple eyes. He was surrounded by five sugar bags, obviously the cause for the mess. Shigure was wondering how he could've survived up in this attic when he saw the spoons sticking out of the bags of sugar. The boy was glaring at Shigure over his shoulder. He had black marks under his eyes, like he hadn't slept for years. Shigure stared back in total awe, wondering why he hadn't known a child was living in his attic. "Uuu"- Shigure got cut off as the boy made some sort of gremlin noise. Now getting really scared of this "thing", Shigure started inching towards the door, squeezing Snuffles. The boy hissed and flew towards Shigure, his mouth opened wide to reveal very pointy fangs. Shigure screamed and ran for the door. The "thing" followed and tried to get a hold of Shigure. Shigure reached the door just in time and slammed it in the "things" face. He ran screaming down the stairs and out into the hallway, also slamming the door at the bottom of the stairs. He ran on, screaming and flailing his arms in the air.

Kyo didn't even think about looking up.

Yuki, just getting up from a nap, opened up his door and glared in the direction Shigure had gone. Tohru also came out of her room to see what the matter was.

"Tohru, do you know what that perverts up to?" Yuki asked groggily.

"No, but earlier he was saying something about Snuffles."

"Ahh, him and his Snuffles."

"I wonder what's the matter." Tohru said as she started towards the stairs to go down.

"Umm, Tohru wait a second, I'll go with just incase."

"Oh It's ok Yuki-kun, I'm sure I can handle whatever Shigures got a problem with!" Tohru said happily

"Not if it's one of Shigures ideas." Yuki thought to himself

Tohru found Shigure hiding under his office desk, mumbling something under his breath.

"Shigure, are you alright?"

"the demon…eyes like the devil…sugar.

"Umm, Shigure is this some perverted trick of yours?" Yuki said with a scowl.

Shigure just stared into space and muttered, " attic…"

"Shigure what's the matter?" Tohru said sweetly

He just kept staring into space and didn't say anything else.

"Yuki-kun, do you know where the attic is?" Tohru said

"Uuummm, I didn't even know there was an attic. But anyways if there is Shigure probably has some dirty prank up there."

"Oooohh, this is gonna be fun! A hidden attic with a mysterious devil hiding in it!" Tohru said, with a little giggle.

Yuki sighed and followed Tohru upstairs.

Kyo, over hearing the conversation, came out of his room and said "What's Shigure up to this time?"

Authors Note: Yay I suck but kay…I might not be able to up date as frequently as you like because I'm busy reading Fruits-

Basket. o-0


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS-BASKET!

Tohru being to caught up in her thoughts didn't hear, and Yuki just ignored him. Kyo sighed, taking a flash light off his desk, and slowly followed behind. When Tohru reached the wall she almost repeated Shigures incident by running into it. But luckily Yuki avoided that incident by catching Tohru before she did. "Let's be a little more careful, Tohru." As Yuki reached in front of Tohru his hand hit the wall, thus opening the door. It slowly creaked open and Tohru "Ooooohhh" -ed.

Yuki slowly crept up the stairs with Tohru in the middle and Kyo taking up the rear. When Yuki got to the top he listened closely for any sounds. When he heard nothing but Tohru's fast breathing he said "If this is one of Shigures sick tricks I'm going to-

He was cut of as a huge thump made the whole door shake. Tohru yelped and jumped in the air, almost landing on Kyo. "It's alright Tohru, chill" Kyo said, turning on his flashlight. He walked up past her towards the door and saw Yuki standing there, hand still on the door handle, wide eyed.

"Get out of my way if you're to pansy to open a door." Kyo said.

Yuki went to stand by Tohru, who immediately grabbed his hand, squeezing as hard as she could. Kyo opened the door. Which by all means was a very bad mistake.

Kyo was instantly greeted by a black flying streak right in his face. " Ghaaaaa!!!" Kyo yelled as he was pummeled into Yuki. There was a flash of purple and a hiss. Then everything went silent. Kyo picked himself up slowly and groped around for his flashlight. Yuki being hit by Kyo had fell down also. Tohru, apparently traumatized, was muttering to herself "omigosh, omigosh!!!!"

Yuki helped Tohru up and Kyo turned the flashlight on. They all just sat there for a moment, wondering. Then Kyo the silence breaker blurted out "What in the ! was that?!?"

They were saved from answering when a very loud "Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!!?!!!" came from downstairs.

Everybody ran down the stairs (both flights of them) to see a very odd sight. Shigure was on the counter staring down at the thing, looking very scared. Well the thing just happened to be a boy, as Kyo, Tohru and Yuki seemed to have noticed.

He was dressed all in black with choppy black hair and purple eyes. He was sniffing around the kitchen like a lost and hungry animal on all fours. Upon seeing everybody Shigure slid down from the counter as quietly as he could. Which wasn't very quite. Being in his shaken state Shigure clumsily tripped off the counter (if that's possible) and landed with a wump on the floor. The little sugar demon whipped his head around to glare at Shigure and then went back to his sniffing about the kitchen. Shigure whimpered and picked himself up. "Why was there a child up in your attic Shigu-" Kyo cut himself off as a very sick thought came into his head. "Did you kidnap that thing?!!?!" Yuki and Tohru gasped. "No, no, you guys are so mean, that devil beast was hiding in my attic"

"That is physically impossible Shigure. Nothing can live off of air!" Yuki said.

"But didn't you see?" Shigure said

"See what?"

"The sugar."

Authors Note: Yay well that sucked but the next one will be better. ;)


End file.
